


in bloom

by grus



Series: never better [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Married Life, Mild Angst, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey deserved better, Soft Ben Solo, TROS Fix IT, as usual fuck tros, post TROS au, soft rey, this whole series kinda is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Rey and Ben's little married rituals as they await the birth of their first baby.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: never better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This another part of my little series of tros fix it fics. This one is understandable without the previous ones, but, hey, why not read them too? ;)
> 
> Ben canonically does calligraphy and I'm thankful to the people on tumblr who brought it to my attention. I've also seen discussion about Rey having artistic interests, so I included it here too.
> 
> The title came to me thanks to Nirvana... but the song lyrics themselves don't fit here... so it's just the title :)

Ben brings her flowers.

Every single day. 

Sometimes it's a rose from the bush he'd planted in their garden, sometimes it's a bunch of meadow flowers, and then when he can he splurges on a bouquet of various exotic flowers at the local luxurious flower shop. 

Whichever it is it always makes her instinctively smile, the fact that he's cultivated this little ritual for two years now, unbroken, more than the kind or price of the flowers themselves.

Ben always attaches a tiny calligraphed card to the bouquets. Sometimes an endearment, sometimes a joke, a poem or a proverb. Each time she opens it with equal curiosity, knowing he'll always surprise her.

It made her pick up calligraphy herself, Ben being a wonderful and patient(!) teacher. She's always liked doodling when given the chance, but wasn't fond of rules, and rules were the basis of calligraphy. They could of course be broken for artistic exploration, but with a purpose and knowledge of what they are, otherwise it would be just chaos.

She loves it most when Ben puts his big, warm and slightly calloused palm over hers, leans over the paper with her and guides her hand when a letter proves particularly troublesome. 

She starts leaving him little notes herself, in various places he can find them. On his pillow, in his shoes, his pockets, inside his books. They're mostly terrible puns and whenever she hears his giggle from another room she knows he'd found one and it makes her smile in turn.

And now that she's pregnant she leaves him notes with various outlandish baby names and their meanings, only to hear him groan then laugh or see him roll his eyes.

She wants him to be the one to name their child. He's mentioned several times how undeserving of her and the child he is, and she hopes to make him see it's his child just as much as hers.

But in the meantime she's going to have her fun looking through books of child names and making him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to drop me writing prompts and I'll see what I can do for you ;)


End file.
